


Within Darkness

by amandabeicker



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La respiración de Yuna, ahora calmada y regular, se oía suavemente a su lado. Era lo único fácilmente distinguible entre toda aquella oscuridad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



> Escrito para [](http://eve-sparda.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eve-sparda.livejournal.com/)**eve_sparda** ♥

La senda que se extendía ante él empezaba a hacerse cada vez menos visible, oculta bajo la profunda capa de sombras que empezaba a cargar el ambiente. Aunque al principio la luz que imperaba en el lugar había sido suficiente para mostrarles la vía, cuando hubo anochecido completamente era difícil distinguir dónde poner los pies.

—No os paréis. —La advertencia de Auron se hizo oír, rompiendo el silencio que había sumido al grupo. El hombre parecía tener verdadera prisa por llegar al templo de Djose, y Tidus no podía reprochárselo.

—No lo haría ni aunque me lo pidieras —bromeó Tidus. Aunque no estaba inquieto, lo cierto era que tenía las ganas justas de pasar la noche allí—. ¡Este lugar es espeluznante!

La débil risa de Yuna se escuchó unos metros por detrás de él: —Tienes razón.

Tidus se volvió, distinguiendo la suave sombra de la invocadora perfilándose entre la oscuridad. Le pareció vislumbrar una sonrisa dedicada a él, un pequeño gesto que ayudó a levantar su ánimo, aunque no podía asegurarlo. Quizá se la había imaginado.

Se detuvo, esperando a que ella llegara hasta su posición. Yuna tenía la respiración agitada que denotaba que su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de intranquilidad. Tidus sonrió amablemente: —A mí tampoco me gusta la oscuridad —comentó con sinceridad, respondiendo a una frase que nadie había pronunciado. Yuna no dijo nada más, pero tampoco él esperaba respuesta.

—No os paréis —repitió Auron, con algo más de dureza reflejándose en su voz ronca. Tidus supo, de algún modo, que aunque el guardián no se había girado en ningún momento la advertencia estaba destinada a él.

—¡Ya voy, hombre! —respondió, con algo de fastidio.

Alzó una mano enguantada a modo de disculpa y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir caminando, cuando la voz de la invocadora le interrumpió: —Tidus… espérame — le pidió, acercándose a él.

Avanzaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada al principio. Yuna aún parecía bastante afectada por el espectacular fracaso de la Operación Miihen, y Tidus sabía distinguir cuándo a alguien no le apetecía hablar.

El gruñido de algún tipo de monstruo distrajo su atención y le sobresaltó. Se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada rápidamente, pero su intervención fue innecesaria; Auron acabó con lo que fuera aquel bicho antes de que Tidus tuviera tiempo de acercarse.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este sitio? —se quejó el joven mientras guardaba su espada.

—Está lleno de monstruos —comentó Yuna, desde algún lugar tan cercano a él que pareció un susurro en su oído—. Como el resto de Spira.

Tidus asintió, volviendo a poner los ojos en la ruta que se extendía ante él. Todo cuanto abarcaba su vista estaba aún dominado por la imperante negrura de la noche. La respiración de Yuna, ahora calmada y regular, se oía suavemente a su lado. Era lo único fácilmente distinguible entre toda aquella oscuridad. A Tidus ya no le importó estar muriéndose de sueño y estar avanzando por aquel camino sin tener un instante de descanso. Se concentró en ella, serena y firme, avanzando a su paso, junto a él.

Allí, al fondo del túnel, se empezaba a vislumbrar claridad. Debía ser cierto que el final del camino estaba próximo, pues, a medida que se iban acercando más, la luz volvía a bañarles, cada vez más potente, dejándoles en una agradable penumbra.

A su lado, Yuna pegó un respingo de intranquilidad. Tidus se volvió hacia ella rápidamente, sobresaltado por si un nuevo monstruo había hecho su aparición, pero allí no había nada. Estaban sólo ellos dos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Yuna, con nerviosismo. La expresión de su rostro, visible gracias a la débil luz anaranjada, era de verdadero sobresalto. Miró a Tidus, con los ojos muy abiertos, y agachó la cabeza nerviosamente a modo de disculpa—. Perdóname —musitó. Salió corriendo, alejándose de él sin darle la oportunidad de entenderlo.

—¿Huh? —Tidus dejó escapar una expresión de desconcierto, frunciendo el ceño sin saber a qué venía aquella reacción.

Perplejo, bajó la vista hacia sus manos y entonces lo entendió. El calor que desprendía la palma de su mano y el recuerdo del suave tacto que instantes antes había habido en ella no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Tidus sonrió. Le había parecido tan natural que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían caminado cogidos de la mano casi todo el tiempo. 


End file.
